


Wall

by pure_blood147



Series: Yellow [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cas' point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' point of view.

The yellow wall of the motel room was covered with bloody graffiti.  
"I don't want to see you near my brother ever again!" cried out Sam a smacked his bloody hand against the sigil on the wall. There was a lightning and an incredibly stong power hit my chest.

When I woke up, I found out I was lying on a pavement and people had to jump over me. I got up quickly and teleported myself back to the motel. Sam was asleep, but Dean was sitting at the table, eating some pie. 

"I think you shouldn't be here, Cas," he grinned. 

"He's asleep, isnt' he?" I shrugged and kissed him.


End file.
